Fragile Frontière
by Shinia Marina
Summary: ONE-SHOT Fragile frontière entre le rêve et la réalité, entre le réel et l’illusion. Fragile frontière pourtant si difficile à passer, dans un sens comme dans l’autre... Angst, bizarre, sérieux... Plot-bunny.


**Fragile frontière**

**o**

Fragile frontière entre le rêve et la réalité, entre le réel et l'illusion. Fragile frontière pourtant si difficile à passer, dans un sens comme dans l'autre…

**o**

_Série : Harry Potter.  
Auteur : Shinia Marina  
Genre : PG-13, Angst, sérieux, plot-bunny qui m'a sauté à la figure pendant que je lisais un article du site La Pensine…  
Disclaimer__ : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que les autres personnages de la série du même nom._

**o**

**OoOoO**

**o**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois et ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière, mais l'arrière-goût laissé par un rêve s'envolant déjà en fumée l'alarma plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il ne se souvenait pas du rêve qu'il venait de faire. Il savait cependant qu'il n'avait pas la texture ou la saveur des rêves liés au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais également que ce n'était pas un rêve ordinaire. Ce fait réveilla une petite sonnette d'alarme au fond de son esprit, le laissant indécis quant à la marche à suivre.

Il ne pouvait guère aller voir le professeur Dumbledore en se plaignant d'un rêve étrange – rêve dont il ne se souvenait pas. Seule l'impression de bizarrerie latente lui restait de ce rêve et malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à isoler une image, un mot ou un sentiment précis concernant ce songe.

Harry soupira et se retourna dans son lit, se concentrant sur les bruits faibles provenant des lits voisins au sien. Ron ronflait légèrement quelque part sur sa droite, son nez encore bouché à cause de son rhume et, en se concentrant un peu, il pouvait entendre la respiration un peu sifflante de Neville. Le ciel était clair et la lune éclairait le dortoir d'une lueur blafarde, une raie de lumière bleue et froide se glissant entre les rideaux de son lit pour venir caresser ses couvertures, séparant son corps en deux selon une diagonale, tel un magicien Moldu coupant son assistante dans un tour de passe-passe.

Il leva la main pour refermer correctement son rideau d'un geste un peu trop sec.

Harry ne se rendormit pas cette nuit-là.

**o**

**OoOoO**

**o**

« Tu as une mine abominable, Harry…

- Je sais, fit celui-ci en se frottant les yeux des paumes de ses mains avant de remettre ses lunettes. »

Hermione ne répondit rien mais continua de le fixer, sa plume en suspend au-dessus de son devoir de Potion Avancée.

« Tu as mal dormi cette nuit ?

- Autant que la nuit dernière, grogna-t-il, peu désireux de continuer cette conversation.

- Et comme la nuit d'avant je présume, rajouta Hermione, ignorant l'air revêche de son ami.

- C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je dormais mal. Ça finira bien par passer, quand je serais trop épuisé pour tenir debout je finirai bien par m'écrouler. »

Hermione soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, mais consentit à retourner à son devoir quand Harry fit de même.

Depuis près d'un mois maintenant, il se réveillait souvent en sursaut pendant la nuit et ne parvenait plus à se rendormir ensuite. La cause de son réveil était toujours la même : un rêve étrange dont il ne se rappelait rien, si ce n'était qu'il était étrange, justement.

Se rappelant la promesse ancienne de ne plus jamais laisser ses amis en dehors de ses problèmes, de leur parler et de se confier à eux, il avait mentionné devant eux ces rêves étranges qui le réveillaient trois nuits après le début des fait. Les réactions avaient été diverses, les propositions d'aide tout autant, mais rien n'avait abouti.

Peut-être Voldemort parvenait-il à atteindre l'esprit de Harry d'une nouvelle façon et cherchait à le manipuler à nouveau, à le piéger. Peut-être n'étaient-ce que l'angoisse de Harry qui ressortait de cette manière, peut-être, plus simplement, devenait-il fou.

Cette hypothèse surgissait souvent dans l'esprit de Harry ces temps-ci.

Il n'avait pas jugé utile de parler de tout ça au professeur Dumbledore, le vieil homme ayant déjà suffisamment à faire entre la direction de l'école, ses engagements envers l'Ordre du Phénix et ses problèmes avec le Ministère de la Magie. La lutte contre Voldemort était peut-être devenue une priorité pour tous les Sorciers, l'organisation manquait encore et la situation piétinait.

Cet état de fait énervait Harry au plus haut point. De plus les ASPICs approchaient à grands pas, ce qui n'arrangeait pas son état de stress et de fatigue. Ces rêves inexplicables étaient peut-être bien une manière pour lui d'extérioriser son anxiété.

Harry soupira et se pencha à nouveau sur son parchemin. Il n'avait pas écrit grand-chose encore et les mots dansant sous ses yeux ne l'aidaient pas vraiment. Ses yeux picotaient et semblaient vouloir se fermer tous seuls, pourtant il voulait continuer à travailler son devoir de Potion, ne tenant pas particulièrement à s'attirer les foudres et les remontrances de Snape.

_Je me repose juste une seconde,_ songea-t-il en posant sa tête sur ses bras. Il eut à peine conscience de la main de Hermione, légère et douce, prenant sa plume pour la poser à côté de l'encrier, où il ne pourrait pas tacher son parchemin avec.

**o**

**OoOoO**

**o**

Ce fut une sensation d'oppression qui le réveilla. Il resta cependant à la lisière de l'inconscience, se demandant vaguement pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux, pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à s'éveiller totalement. Pourtant il avait pleinement conscience d'un poids invisible lui serrant la poitrine, sans pour autant le gêner pour respirer mais suffisant pour l'empêcher de sombrer à nouveau dans un profond sommeil.

Sommeil ?

Pas si sûr… il tenta de faire appel à toutes les capacités de contrôle de soi que lui avaient appris ses leçons d'Occlumencie avec Snape afin de se forcer à se réveiller totalement, sans y parvenir. Il avait l'impression de n'arriver à rien, d'être prisonnier de son propre corps, de son propre esprit, d'avoir perdu tout contrôle.

Il commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement, se refusant encore à appeler ceci de la panique. Il sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine et la sensation d'oppression se fit plus forte, plus présente, plus insistante. Il se concentra sur cette sensation, puisque après tout c'était elle qui l'avait conduit ici. Petit à petit il parvint à se calmer, son cœur reprit un rythme normal et il réussit même à contrôler sa respiration.

Bien.

Il se demanda où il se trouvait, ce qui se passait. L'avait-on enlev ? Voldemort avait-il réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à le faire sortir de Poudlard ? Dans l'état actuel des choses c'était l'explication la plus logique, la plus probable, mais quelque chose le dérangeait grandement.

Il n'était pas sur le sol froid et humide d'un cachot. Son corps n'était pas perclus de douleur.

Son instinct, quelque part, lui disait que Voldemort n'avait rien à voir avec sa situation actuelle. Il se sentait étrange, comme engourdi, comme flottant légèrement dans un environnement cotonneux.

La sensation… c'était celle de ses rêves qui réduisaient ses nuits depuis maintenant un mois…

Fort de cette conclusion, Harry voulu ouvrir les yeux. Il lui fallu un effort incommensurable pour ce faire, ses paupières semblant vouloir refuser d'obéir, et quand il parvint enfin à entrouvrir les yeux, la blancheur de tout ce qui l'entourait l'agressa violemment.

Il retomba dans l'inconscience – ou le sommeil.

**o**

**OoOoO**

**o**

Harry sursauta en relevant la tête brusquement. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sous le regard intrigué de Hermione qui, face à lui, continuait de travailler sur son devoir de Potion. Son amie lui tendit ses lunettes qu'elle avait écarté de ses bras afin qu'il ne les écrase pas et il les remit d'un geste machinal.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda doucement Hermione. Tu n'as pas dormi plus d'un quart d'heure.

- J'ai… rêvé.

- Encore un de ces rêves étranges ?

- … oui… je crois… je veux dire, je m'en souviens… »

Cette affirmation n'eut pas l'effet qu'il espérait sur Hermione. Elle se contenta de hocher doucement la tête sur le côté pour l'encourager à continuer et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à raconter, étant donné qu'il y avait plus de ressenti qu'autre chose mais c'était déjà un immense progrès.

Quelque chose clochait. Hermione ne sembla pas s'emballer de ce pas en avant, ne sembla pas s'inquiéter. Elle ne manifestait qu'un faible intérêt, comme si elle avait hâte de retourner à son devoir de Potion Avancée. Cependant, Harry était trop fatigué, trop épuisé pour vraiment se poser des questions.

« Je vais me coucher, Hermione, finit-il par annoncer en se levant.

- Et ton devoir ?

- Je verrai ça demain matin, si tu veux bien… »

Sous-entendu, si elle acceptait qu'il copie sur elle. Hermione fit une petite moue désapprobatrice mais hocha doucement la tête sur le côté. Il retrouvait soudain son amie telle qu'il la connaissait depuis toujours et lui sourit en retour en rangeant ses affaires. Avec un peu de chance il ne ferait pas d'autre rêve cette nuit et il pourrait dormir correctement.

**o**

**OoOoO**

**o**

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent. Les révisions pour les ASPICs leur prenaient à présent tout leur temps libre et mangeaient également sur leur temps de sommeil. Concentré sur ses cours, Harry choisit de ne pas tenir compte de ses rêves. Il n'avait plus réussi à avoir une telle conscience de l'environnement l'entourant pendant ces étranges songes mais il se souvenait à chaque fois de cette impression de flotter. Il n'entendait aucun son ni ne voyait quoi que ce soit, il y avait juste cette impression molle et vide d'être entouré de coton étouffant tout ce qu'il y avait autour.

A chaque fois que Harry en parlait avec ses amis, il avait l'impression de ne pas les intéresser plus que ça. A bien y réfléchir, si au début ils avaient essayé de trouver la réponse à la raison de ces rêves, ça n'avait pas été avec un grand enthousiasme. Après tout, Harry Potter faisant des rêves étranges, ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. C'était ce qu'on attendait de lui. Et si ces rêves ne concernaient pas les faits et gestes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils n'étaient pas d'une très grande utilité.

Harry s'énervait de cette indifférence généralisée pour ses rêves, mais ne parvenait pas à en vouloir à ses amis. Il avait la sensation que c'était à lui de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire, que c'était à lui de comprendre, qu'il ne pouvait pas reléguer son problème à quelqu'un d'autre. Par ailleurs il n'en avait toujours pas parlé au professeur Dumbledore, celui-ci étant très souvent absent.

**o**

**OoOoO**

**o**

A nouveau la sensation de flotter, cotonneuse. A nouveau l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, qu_'ici_ il pourrait presque se reposer et ne rien faire. Tout en sachant que s'il sombrait dans le sommeil _ici_, il se réveillerait en sursaut à Poudlard, dans son lit, avec l'impossibilité de se rendormir avant le matin.

Il se força donc à rester le plus longtemps possible à mi-chemin entre l'éveil et le sommeil, reprenant doucement le contrôle de sa respiration comme la dernière fois où il avait atteint cet état précis. Il n'essaya pas d'ouvrir les yeux, se souvenant du blanc aveuglant qui l'avait propulsé hors de ce rêve.

Mais était-ce vraiment un rêve ? Pouvait-on rêver de ce genre de chose, d'être dans un état situé entre l'éveil et l'inconscience ? Il l'ignorait.

Cependant, plus il se maintenait dans cet état et plus il se sentait fatigué. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à sombrer à nouveau quand quelque chose lui permit de se raccrocher, de se tirer à la lisière de l'éveil.

Des voix. Elles lui parvenaient sous la forme de murmures presque inaudibles mais il était certain que c'était des voix. Des gens discutaient près de lui et, dans un énorme effort de volonté, il tenta de saisir leurs paroles.

Les mots lui parurent décousus de sens, les murmures semblaient être des marmonnements incompréhensibles. Fatigué par tous ses efforts pour se maintenir _ici_, il voulu tenter le tout pour le tout. Même si ça le ramènerait dans son lit à Poudlard il voulait essayer d'ouvrir les yeux, ne serait-ce que pour tenter de voir ces personnes qui discutaient près de lui.

Ordonner à ses paupières de s'ouvrir ne fut pas aussi difficile que la première fois, contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait. La lumière blanche éblouissante l'agressa à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci il réussit simplement à refermer les yeux, puis papilloter des paupières pour s'habituer. Tout à sa concentration il ne remarqua pas immédiatement que les voix avaient cessé.

Finalement il ouvrit les yeux, pour voir deux silhouettes vêtues de blanc, mais floues, penchées au-dessus de lui. Elles l'observaient. Harry cligna des yeux, un peu surpris, agacé aussi de voir aussi flou. Quelqu'un avait dû lui enlever ses lunettes…

« Il est réveillé… souffla une des personnes, incrédule.

- En effet, fit l'autre d'un ton à la fois amusé et surpris. »

Harry soupira et sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience. Il se réveilla dans son lit de Poudlard, les questions tourbillonnant dans son crâne. Il ne parvenait pas à faire la part des choses ni à comprendre ce que tout cela signifiait. Et bien entendu, quand il en parla à ses amis, ceux-ci ne semblèrent pas intéressés le moins du monde par le contenu étrange du rêve.

**o**

**OoOoO**

**o**

Il ne restait que trois semaines avant les ASPICs.

Une attaque sur Pré-au-Lard avait rendu les élèves et les professeurs nerveux.

Snape apparut un jour en cours blessé, portant un épais bandage sur sa main gauche et une balafre traversant son visage, coupant celui-ci en deux, telle une frontière sanglante.

**o**

**OoOoO**

**o**

_Ces rêves ont l'air tellement réel_, songea Harry en lançant un regard fatigué sur son environnement.

Il avait réussi, cette fois-ci, à ouvrir les yeux sans les voix pour le guider et à rester éveillé malgré la fatigue. C'était plus facile à chaque fois, semblait-il.

L'impression de flottement avait disparu, il avait pleinement conscience de ce qui l'entourait. S'il n'avait pas su qu'il ne rêvait pas il se serait cru dans la réalité.

La pièce autour de lui était plongée dans une semi obscurité apaisante. Il voyait flou et trouble, n'ayant pas ses lunettes sur le nez, mais il n'eut pas la force de tourner la tête sur le côté pour essayer de voir si elles se trouvaient sur une table de chevet. Il était allongé sur un lit aux draps blanc, ses bras le long du corps passés par-dessus les couvertures.

Epuisé, il se rendormit pour se réveiller dans son lit de Poudlard.

**o**

**OoOoO**

**o**

Un matin des lettres noires arrivèrent au petit déjeuner. Une attaque de Mangemorts sur le Ministère avait coûté la vie de plusieurs parents d'élèves.

Dont Arthur Weasley.

**o**

**OoOoO**

**o**

Harry rêva plusieurs fois de cet endroit, de cette sorte de chambre aux murs blancs. Un rideau tiré sur sa droite ne lui permettait pas de voir une bonne partie de la pièce et il n'aurait su dire qu'elle était sa taille exacte ni où se trouvait la porte. La plupart du temps il faisait nuit quand il prenait conscience dans ce lit, sauf quelque fois où il faisait jour.

Cette fois-ci, il faisait jour.

Quelqu'un parlait près de lui, d'une voix douce mais pourtant assez cassante à la fois, une voix qu'il avait déjà entendue. Il sentait la chaleur du soleil sur ses paupières et la fraîcheur d'une brise agréable sur ses joues. Il était pourtant toujours dans ce lit, mais la fenêtre près de lui était ouverte.

La voix racontait une histoire, il entendit une page d'un livre tourner. Harry se demanda de qui il s'agissait, bien qu'au fond de lui il avait déjà reconnu la voix. Mais il appréhendait quelque part d'ouvrir les yeux, se souvenant de la première fois qu'il avait essayé. Il voulait voir la personne qui lui parlait tout en le craignant en même temps.

Au lieu d'ouvrir les yeux il se concentra sur la voix, sur les paroles. Sur l'histoire racontée.

Ça ressemblait à un conte, une histoire pour enfant, mais il s'intéressait plus à la voix qu'aux paroles même. Cette voix n'avait jamais été si douce quand elle s'adressait à lui…

Finalement le livre se termina et fut refermé. Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Harry pris conscience de voix plus éloignées et incompréhensibles, qui ne s'adressaient pas à lui. Il entendait aussi par la fenêtre ouverte des oiseaux chanter et des voitures rouler sur une route.

La voix reprit, mais ce n'était plus une histoire qu'elle racontait.

« Je suis désolée, Harry, je suis tellement désolée. »

Un sanglot fut réprimé.

« Tu n'avais que nous et nous avons tout gâché, tout bris »

Un silence, encore.

« Je sais qu'il est bien trop tard pour cela, mais sache que… que j'ai pris conscience… »

Silence, à nouveau. Il devinait presque les larmes dans les yeux de la femme qui parlait. Il sentit une main aux doigts fins se refermer sur la sienne, presque timidement. Incapable de s'en empêcher, il serra un peu en retour et entendit un petit cri surpris.

Il ouvrit les yeux et réussit, contre toute attente, à plonger son regard dans celui de la Tante Pétunia sans ciller. Il voyait flou bien sûr, mais il vit les larmes briller dans les yeux de la sœur de sa mère. Il devinait son expression surprise et en même temps emplie d'espoir.

Harry voulut ouvrir la bouche, voulut dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, il voulait remercier sa tante pour ses excuses. Mais les forces le quittèrent, ses yeux se fermèrent sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher.

Il se réveilla dans son lit de Poudlard avec l'envie de pleurer nouant sa poitrine.

**o**

**OoOoO**

**o**

Un matin Snape ne vint pas donner ses cours. Harry appris par la suite par Bill que Voldemort avait découvert la traîtrise de l'homme.

**o**

**OoOoO**

**o**

Il commençait à s'habituer à ces rêves, ils semblaient parfois bien plus réels que le brouillard dans lequel commençaient à se dérouler ses cours et sa vie à Poudlard. Parfois il se demandait si le monde n'était pas en train de sombrer.

L'Ordre n'avait plus d'espion au sein des Mangemorts, Voldemort gagnait du terrain chaque jour qui passait. Les espoirs semblaient vouloir reposer entièrement sur lui, alors qu'il se sentait si fatigué, si épuisé. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à retrouver le sommeil après avoir fait un de ces rêves et parfois, il se demandait s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux s'enfermer à jamais dans ces rêves, si calmes, si répétitifs et monotones.

Il en avait assez des surprises. Il en avait assez de l'ambiance morbide de Poudlard, des pleurs de Ginny pour son père, des sautes d'humeur violentes de Ron, des regards effrayés que lançaient les élèves par-dessus leurs épaules dans les couloirs.

Il se trouvait dans cet état semi comateux, se demandant encore s'il allait rester ainsi ou faire l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux. Il devinait cependant que c'était la nuit, aucune lumière ne traversant ses paupières closes, aucun son précis ne parvenant à ses oreilles. Il soupira et sourit même de bien-être. Il était confortablement install

Un hurlement retentit soudain, le faisant sursauter. Il se redressa violemment en ouvrant les yeux, se sentant tanguer tandis qu'un vertige assez violent lui assombrissait la vue. Il se força à rester calme un instant, le temps que la tête cesse de lui tourner.

Les hurlements continuaient, semblant venir du fond de la pièce, un endroit qu'il ne pouvait voir à cause du rideau sur sa droite. C'était une voix d'enfant, ou peut-être d'adolescent. Le garçon qui criait n'avait pas encore mué.

Harry se demanda pourquoi il criait, pendant un instant de panique il craignit que ce soit une attaque de Mangemort. Mais non, c'était ridicule. Pas _ici_, pas dans le monde de ses rêves. Il repoussa d'un geste gourd les couvertures qui lui enserrait les jambes et réussit, il ne sut trop comment, à passer par-dessus les petites barrières métalliques qui entouraient le lit, comme ces protections pour empêcher les enfants de tomber du matelas pendant la nuit.

Mal assuré sur ses jambes, prenant à peine conscience que son pyjama de coton à rayures était à sa taille contrairement à tous ceux qu'il avait déjà eu, il avança dans la direction des cris, regrettant de ne pas avoir sa baguette ni ses lunettes.

Il se figea soudain quand des pas précipités se firent entendre. Il entendit également la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et des voix s'élever, chuchotantes mais fortes. La lumière de la pièce fut allumée et Harry cligna des yeux sous l'agression lumineuse.

Pendant un instant de panique il s'aperçut qu'il était, pour la première fois depuis qu'il faisait ces rêves, sorti du lit. Qu'il était debout, qu'il pouvait aller voir au-delà du rideau qui lui cachait la vue ce qu'il y avait – et accessoirement ce qu'il se passait pour que ce garçon hurle si fort.

Il fit un pas mais fut arrêté par une traction sur son bras gauche, au niveau du coude. Sans prendre la peine de regarder ce que c'était, il tira et arracha la gêne avant de continuer.

Il passa le rideau.

Il y avait un autre lit avec un jeune garçon allongé dessus, recroquevillé en chien de fusil sur un côté. Harry le crut tout d'abord endormi mais il entendit un léger sanglot apeuré quand un autre cri s'éleva. Il se demanda de quoi ce garçon pouvait avoir peur et avança résolument vers le dernier rideau lui cachant la vue.

Il y avait un troisième lit dans lequel se débattait avec force un adolescent qui était peut-être un peu plus jeune que lui. Deux personnes, un homme et une femme habillés d'une blouse blanche, tentaient de le calmer. Une troisième arriva en courant avec une seringue et entreprit d'injecter son contenu au garçon. Celui-ci se calma peu à peu, cessant de hurler et de se débattre, tombant dans une sorte d'apathie que Harry trouva angoissante.

Il se força à porter son regard sur les trois personnes qui portaient des blouses blanches. Ils avaient le profil de médecins ou d'infirmiers Moldus… Harry se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'aller se cacher, de retourner dans ce lit pour s'y rendormir et se réveiller à Poudlard, mais il n'eut pas le temps de bouger qu'on le remarqua.

Une des femmes laissa tomber ce qu'elle tenait en main en le remarquant et les deux autres se tournèrent presque immédiatement dans sa direction, restant aussi abasourdis que leur collègue.

Ce fut l'homme qui réagit le premier.

« Harry ? Que fais-tu hors de ton lit ? demanda-t-il gentiment. »

Comment cet homme connaissait-il son nom ? Il eut envie de poser la question mais ne parvint pas à ouvrir la bouche. A vrai dire il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du visage flou de l'homme, essayant de voir les détails de son visage et de déterminer s'il le connaissait ou non.

L'infirmier s'avança doucement, comme s'il craignait de l'effrayer, et tendit une main vers son bras gauche.

« Tu as arraché ta perfusion, lui fit-il remarquer. »

Harry baissa le regard sur son bras. Partant du creux de son coude, un filet de sang coulait le long de son avant bras et lui poissait les doigts. Maintenant qu'il en avait pris conscience, il sentait la légère douleur dans son bras et la sensation du sang qui coulait vers sa main. L'homme se tourna vers les infirmières pour leur dire quelque chose que Harry n'écouta pas, tant il restait hypnotisé par la vue de son sang.

Il pouvait saigner, _ici_, dans ces rêves.

S'arrachant à sa contemplation il se frotta les yeux de sa main droite, soudain fatigué.

« Allez mon bonhomme, je te ramène au lit. On va soigner ça et dodo, hein ? dit l'homme en lui prenant doucement l'épaule pour le ramener vers son lit. »

Harry se rendormit avant qu'il ait le temps de bander soigneusement son coude.

**o**

**OoOoO**

**o**

Les ASPICs et les BUSEs furent officiellement annulés. Une attaque sur le Ministère avait coûté la vie à plus de la moitié des examinateurs. Ainsi qu'à Tonks et Maugrey.

**o**

**OoOoO**

**o**

Oui, c'était tellement plus calme et reposant d'être dans ce monde de rêves. Harry commençait pourtant à se poser sérieusement des questions. Il était loin d'être stupide et craignait de découvrir quel était cet endroit dans lequel il se retrouvait dans ces rêves. Il en venait à douter que ce soit des rêves, d'ailleurs…

La vie à Poudlard semblait devenir une espèce de brouillard informe tandis que les rêves semblaient plus réels que jamais.

« Dieu qu'il ressemble à James… dit soudain une voix près de lui.

Harry dut se faire violence pour ne pas tressaillir. De toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, celle-ci était la dernière qu'il s'attendait à entendre _ici_.

- Oui, je sais, souffla quelqu'un d'autre d'une voix douce et posée. Mais il y aussi quelque chose de Lily en lui…

- Ses yeux.

Un léger rire.

- Oui, mais si tu regardes bien, ce n'est pas le menton de James, ni son nez.

- C'est vrai… »

Un silence pendant lequel Harry se demanda s'il allait oser ouvrir les yeux. Il avait peur de sa déception si jamais il se rendait compte qu'il s'était trompé.

« Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir fait le con au moment où il a eu besoin de moi, croassa la voix.

- Tu sais, Pétunia a dit qu'il avait ouvert les yeux quand elle s'est excusée… comme s'il lui pardonnait.

- Comment pourrait-il me pardonner, il ne me connaît même pas.

Un bruit. Il venait de se lever et Harry l'entendit s'avancer jusqu'à la fenêtre.

- Moi aussi je m'en veux énormément, tu sais. Si je n'avais pas rompu tous les ponts avec vous tous… si j'avais su… je n'aurais pas pu avoir sa garde mais j'aurai au moins pu m'assurer qu'il aille bien, fit la deuxième voix. »

Un silence, encore. Puis :

« Je vais me chercher du café. Tu en veux ?

- Volontiers, mais je ne crois pas qu'on ai le droit de le boire ici…

- Alors là, rien à cirer. C'est la première fois que je revois mon filleul après quinze ans, on ne m'interdira pas de rester près de lui. Même avec un caf »

Il s'éloigna et Harry entendit la seconde personne pousser un soupir amusé.

« Même la prison n'aura pas réussi à le changer… souffla-t-il pour lui-même. »

Un long silence prit place mais Harry eut tout de même conscience de la présence assise près de lui, du bruit de fond provoqué par une télévision de l'autre côté de la pièce et d'une discussion entre deux personnes dont il ne comprenait pas les paroles.

« Tout ce gâchis… murmura la voix. Parfois je me demande comment tout cela aurait évolué avec des 'si'. Avec des 'si' on mettrait Paris en bouteille, hein, Harry ? Ouais, avec des 'si', tes parents ne seraient pas morts, Sirius n'aurait pas causé la mort de trois personnes en faisant l'andouille avec sa moto, les Dursleys t'auraient donné l'amour dont tu avais besoin… avec des 'si' j'aurais gardé contact avec James et j'aurais su… »

Il soupira.

« C'est déprimant de penser à tout ce qui aurait pu être mais qui n'est pas. Je ne suis qu'un vieil imbécile.

- Non. »

C'était le premier mot que Harry prononçait dans ces rêves. Sa voix était rauque, grave, faible, rouillée. La voix de quelqu'un qui n'a pas parlé depuis des lustres.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir l'expression stupéfaite de Remus.

« Avec des 'si', la Magie existerait… »

**o**

**OoOoO**

**o**

Tout s'accéléra et s'embrouilla en même temps. Harry ne distinguait plus la suite des évènements, se laissait ballotter sans réussir à comprendre ce qu'il se passait exactement. Les faits s'imposèrent à lui sans détails les expliquant.

Les Mangemorts s'attaquèrent de front à Poudlard. La première attaque fut repoussée, la seconde non.

Bellatrix Lestrange dansait sur le corps démembré du professeur Dumbledore.

Lucius Malfoy et d'autres Mangemorts paradaient fièrement devant les ruines du château.

Queudver fixait avec incrédulité le corps sans vie de Remus Lupin.

Un tas de cadavres servait de trône à Voldemort tandis qu'il fixait Harry, agenouillé sur le sol, l'air hébété, avec amusement.

« J'ai gagné… siffla-t-il de sa voix de serpent. »

Son bras se leva. Sa baguette le pointa. Le sort fut prononcé et tout devint noir.

**o**

**OoOoO**

**o**

Harry hurla et se débattit. Presque aussitôt, quelqu'un le prit aux épaules et le serra contre lui, une voix lui demanda de se calmer, des mains passèrent dans son dos, apaisantes.

« Chut, chut, Harry… c'est fini, c'est fini, fit Sirius, le gardant un moment contre lui avant de le reposer doucement dans son lit. »

Harry leva un regard ahuri sur l'homme qui lui apparaissait flou. C'était le soir, le soleil se couchait par la fenêtre, transformant le blanc froid de la chambre en un orange chaud et rassurant.

Tout était net malgré sa myopie. Tout était réel. _Ici_, c'était réel. Et Poudlard… un rêve ?

La main de Sirius était toujours posée sur son épaule et Harry regarda autour de lui avec curiosité. De ce fait il tourna la tête dans la direction du rideau au moment où Remus apparaissait avec deux verres de café. Il se figea en voyant Harry et lui sourit, puis s'avança pour donner un des deux gobelets à Sirius qui ne lâcha pas l'épaule de Harry.

« Tu as raté quelque chose, dit doucement Sirius en prenant une gorgée de café fumant avant de poser le gobelet sur la table de chevet.

- Il s'est de nouveau réveillé, sourit Remus en s'asseyant. Il a dit quelque chose ?

- Pas vraiment, il a hurlé, comme s'il avait fait un cauchemar. »

Les deux hommes chuchotaient, comme s'ils craignaient de le déranger en parlant. Harry gardait le regard plongé dans celui de Sirius, s'accrochant aux yeux d'un bleu si clair, s'accrochant au visage de celui qu'il avait cru mort, visage identique tout en étant différent. Ce n'étaient pas les traits creusés de l'homme qui s'était échappé d'Azkaban, ses cheveux étaient coupés assez courts, au dessus des oreilles, et Harry devinait plus qu'il ne voyait la courte barbe bien taillée sur le menton et la lèvre supérieure.

« Les visites sont bientôt terminées, dit finalement Remus.

- Je sais, répondit Sirius sans bouger pour autant. Je n'ai pas envie de partir.

- Tu pourras revenir demain… et je croyais que tu devais aller à cet entretien pour un travail. »

Sirius hocha la tête et soupira. Harry voulait bouger, lui dire quelque chose, le rassurer. Il voulait qu'il reste tout en ne le voulant pas.

« Sirius… prononça-t-il finalement. »

Les deux hommes levèrent la tête vers lui avec stupéfaction.

« Oui ?

- Tu reviens demain ? demanda Harry. »

Malgré sa voix rauque, il avait l'impression de parler comme un tout petit enfant apeuré.

« Bien sûr. Tous les jours si tu veux…

- Oui… tu sais… je crois bien… que le cauchemar est terminé.

- Pour de bon ? demanda Sirius avec cependant ce petit sourire en coin.

- Pour de bon… »

**o**

**OoOoO**

**o**

La suite est un long réapprentissage. Pour Harry, pour Sirius. Pour les Dursleys mortifiés d'être la cause de l'enfermement de Harry dans son monde imaginaire. Pas facile d'accepter d'être à nouveau un garçon comme les autres quand on a cru être un Sorcier pendant si longtemps. Parfois Harry croit voir un de ses amis imaginaires au coin d'une rue, la tignasse rousse de Ron, la silhouette de Hermione.

Pas facile d'accepter le fait que la Magie n'existe pas. Que ses parents sont réellement morts dans un accident de voiture, que la cicatrice qu'il garde de cet accident n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Que Voldemort n'a jamais existé. Que Poudlard est une chimère. Que ses cours de Magie, que ses confrontations avec Draco Malfoy, que sa courte romance avec Cho Chang n'étaient que des illusions.

Pas facile.

Mais Sirius est là, bien décidé à rattraper toutes ces années perdues, quand il était en prison pour homicide involontaire.

Remus est là, toujours prêt à lui parler de ses parents, à évoquer les souvenirs qu'il a d'eux.

Les Dursleys sont là, prêts à tout pour se faire pardonner, coupables de négligence, coupables d'aveuglement.

Il n'est pas tout seul.

Alors ça ira.

**o**

**OoOoO**

**o**

Fin.  
Shinia Marina, 17 septembre 2004.

Ceci était un plot-bunny. J'ai décidé de l'écrire pour m'en débarrasser. Aucune suite n'est prévue. A vous de voir si ça mérite des commentaires…


End file.
